Yellow Eyes
by swabloo
Summary: In the darkness of his fourposter bed, Remus Lupin relives that haunting night of yellow eyes, fur and pain…


Disclaimer: JK owns the funky Remus Lupin and the exquisite Sirius Black, not me. Although I do claim my own imagination and its mysterious ways.

Summary: In the darkness of his four-poster bed, Remus Lupin relives that haunting night of yellow eyes, fur and pain…

A/N: I actually wrote this during my English lesson, when I was supposed to start my essay… I don't think I'll get a good mark if I hand THIS in for Romeo and Juliet XD Oh, there are a few words from the play in here… I'll give you a cookie if you spot them :)

Yellow Eyes

Remus POV

A full moon rose into the bottomless skies, glowing un-worldly as it hung from a rope of stars, pinpricks of light in the distance. But I paid it no heed, for certainly such a guiding light on this dark night was not a bad omen. Rather, a good one.

Stepping carefully through the strewn debris, I made my way down a long forgotten path, which showed it's age by the clumps of vegetation that grew on and around so wildly, it could attack without warning.

And not for the first time, either; I'd already lost my bag against the strong grip of poison ivy. Even _I'm_ not stupid enough to go after it – my mother would kill me if I came home in a rash!

But no, my curiosity has been snatched. I cannot rest without finding this path's end. They say curiosity killed the cat. Thankfully, I'm no cat. Rather, I'm a lad of seven summers and eight winters, with light brown hair, and hazel eyes. I reckon I'm adopted; I'm the only one in my family with brown hair. They-

_Crunch._

I froze. _What was that?_ It sounded like… Like something _big _walking over dried leaves. Is there something dangerous in this forest? Will it eat me? Will it… It… oh. It's just a frog. I wasn't scared… honest.

With a relieved sigh, I turn – but not before I see a flash of yellow in the corner of my vision. I turn around. Nothing's there.

Okay, now I'm getting kind of freaked. It's probably just my imagination…

I carry on down the path in the shadows, yellow eyes in my mind watching my every move, hungrily, hauntingly, following me.

But – look! An opening in the trees! I run out, embrace the open space –

-And stumble back, gagging. A heavy, awful tangy smell insulting my senses, thick with a coppery taste. Oh, god. It smells like… like…

…_Blood._

Oh, hell. Oh, 'zounds. I can feel the discords in the air. This isn't right!

In the dim, moonlit clearing, my eyes automatically seek out the prone form in the centre.

A girl. A dead girl. _A dead girl mangled and covered in blood._

A strangled sound escapes my throat, as I fall to my knees, eyes listless, wide and staring.

Something large prowls into the clearing. Yellow teeth, yellow claws, yellow fur, _yellow eyes._ With a snarl in its mouth and a mad gleam in its eyes, it stalks forward, tauntingly, bloody lust corporal and smothering.

_I can't move can't move stuck can't…_

It's getting closer, hackles raised.

_No I can't I must I can't oh please…_

It's in front of me. Hot, bloody breath soaking my nerve, maw dripping with saliva as it falls on my cold, shaking hands.

_Oh god oh no I want to live please…_

Then all I know is darkness and pain, with yellow eyes staring in the darkness…

"Remus. REMUS! Oi, mate! Wake UP!"

I gasp, eyes snapping open, breath coming out in radical bursts. Red, I see red, everywhere… and gold… and… Sirius. Above me, hands still on my shoulders, concern and worry moulding his handsome features.

"Remus? Are you all right? I heard… Screaming…" He spoke again.

I close my eyes. I can't tell him. Can't. He'll… hate me. Try to kill me. Him, James, Peter… They can never find out.

"It's nothing, Sirius. Just a nightmare."

Yeah… a nightmare. That comes back every full moon.

"Well, alright. If you're sure…" He doesn't sound convinced.

I turn, and pull the covers back over me. Sweet darkness, please embrace me, and smother those yellow eyes.

A/N: Hey… You know that part, with the frog? Something like that happened to me. Me and my friend, on a bed, pitch black… and then, a FRIKIN LOUD CRUNCH. We were where scared shitless… 'Specially since we heard it more than once. Then, my mum came in (she heard the screaming) switched on the light (we where to scared to get off the bed to do it ourselves) the looked at were the noise was coming from. And you'll never guess…. Under the heater, there was a frog, jumping on a crisp packet. A FROG. We pissed ourselves laughing (after we calmed down). You're probably thinking, I'm such a wuss. Well, it was in a tiny village, in the middle of NO WHERE, were there were poisonous frogs, scorpions, foxes, rabid dogs, and evil, EVIL geese. And chickens. LOTS of chickens.

ANYway… I'd like to hear any reviews… this is my first time exploring a Harry Potter character like this 


End file.
